Penny For Your Thoughts
by Zephyr-taicho
Summary: Ichigo wakes up unable to recognise friends, acquaintances or family. But why? Rated T due to mild taboo language.
1. Amnesia

**I have absolutely no idea where this came from. one minute I was drawing Sarugaki Hiyori and the next...I was looking at this short piece of writing which sprouted from my fingertips. I kinda like it so I posted it. I have never tried to write Bleach fanfiction so I have no idea whether this is actually good. If anyone would like this to be expanded on then please review otherwise this is going to be awkwardly hanging around on the website...all 378 words -_-**

 **in other words, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Bleach or any characters included therein.**

 **Warning: there is use of swearing and other taboo language. (I am not being insulting as I know some people aren't comfortable with that. I don't usually like it ut with bleach and Ichigo's persona...well you get the idea.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-** **健 忘 症**

"Nnggh, gggr, oww, let me down! Come on! This isn't funny! Oww! Why are you? Let me go! Mph! Put. Me. down!" The shopkeeper watched with thinly veiled humour as the shoji door slid open and his closest friend Tessai Tsukabishi entered with a lithe teen thrown over one shoulder.

"As you can see sir, I managed to secure the boy."

"Excellent Tessai, bring him over here. Where did you find him?"

"He was trying to escape through the alleyway behi-"the man was cut off by one of the teenager's feet landing firmly in his crotch. The giant grunted and dropped the boy without warning.

Ichigo cried out as his back and subsequently, his injuries struck the tatami matting. Before he could recover he felt his arms being bound behind his back and his legs being held together by an invisible force.

He narrowed his eyes when a man came into view, smiling widely, his face shadowed by a striped hat,

"Well, hello Kurosaki-kun. I don't know why you tried to run off. You're injuries aren't healed."

The teen whimpered when he found he couldn't back away and tried to shout instead, "Get away from me!"

Urahara frowned, "now now Kurosaki-kun, I'm not that close. Calm down."

"I don't know you! Get the fuck away from me and let me go! Goddammit!"

The man's eyes narrowed under the hat and he turned to his long-time friend, "Tessai, have we done the blood tests yet."

"I was ready to do it before Kurosaki-san ran off."

"We'll do it now," After he received a nod he turned back to the fear-stricken teen and removed his hat before providing a gentle smile,

"Alright Kurosaki-kun, my name is Urahara Kisuke and my acquaintance over there is Tsukabishi Tessai. We are friends of yours but for some reason you seem to be suffering from a temporary amnesia. Will you let us run a few tests to find a cause?" he asked hopefully.

Ichigo's eyes, if at all possible, narrowed further into a recognisable scowl and he rapidly shook his head, "Like hell I will!" he growled.

Urahara sighed and in one smooth movement jabbed his cane straight through the middle of the teen's forehead. Almost immediately the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

"Right then," he smiled cheerfully, "pass me the needle."

* * *

 **Okay...**

 **How was it?**

 **Was it good?**

 **Was it bad?**

 **Let me know!**


	2. Help?

**Well. I was going to wait for a few more reviews..but I got carried away, so here's chapter 2. I honestly don't think this is any good but I'm enjoying myself so...yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Would love to own Bleach...but I don't.**

 **Please enjoy! and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Help?**

Ichigo groaned as a small ray of light passed over his face and he turned, still half-asleep, to try and cover his face. He came to full consciousness when his whole body lit up with agony. He yelled out in pain and jerked upwards into a sitting position.

He automatically reached down to cover his side when he felt the pain originate from there but froze when a rush of memory overcame him,

 _He skidded round a corner before gaining his balance and sprinting off once more. He cursed as he tripped and landed on the rough ground gaining more cuts and bruises to add to his ever growing collection. He cried out in pain and terror as he felt a giant clawed hand pin his limbs and crush his torso before he was lifted up, still held in the unforgiving grip. He clenched his eyes shut as he was held ever tighter and he whimpered as he felt himself being lifted higher._

 _Then all movement stopped and the only indication to the teenager that he wasn't in the throes of a horrific nightmare was the rancid breath overwhelming his senses._

" _Look at me, soul reaper." Ichigo shook his head and kept his eyes firmly shut. He cried out as he was squeezed roughly by his captor and unwillingly opened his eyes. What he saw, most definitely belonged in a nightmare. The creatures face was covered by a white bone mask which resembled the features of a lion. Barely, its bottom jaw was overrun by protruding jagged fangs and black greasy fur rimmed its face. What was worse was, it was grinning._

" _I'm surprised you managed to give me the slip for almost two full minutes, soul reaper. Especially with all that spiritual energy. No longer. Time to die." The creature chuckled and Ichigo shut his eyes once more as he was lifted closer to the monsters gaping jaw._

 _Suddenly he felt as though he were weightless. Then he hit the ground. Still enveloped in the creature's severed hand, he screamed as its clawed thumb pierced his side. Ichigo quickly came back to his senses and noticed that the hand had fell slack, no longer imprisoning him and he quickly scrambled to his feet, adrenaline numbing all pain, he started to make his way out of the alley, his fight instincts being severely overrun by his flight._

 _If the teenager had bothered to take notice of his surroundings he would have noticed that there was another person in the alley who had allowed his escape._

 _Without warning, he was grabbed from behind and Ichigo immediately started to panic. Thinking the monster had caught him once again he started to struggle desperately, biting and kicking at anything within range. A deep sigh was heard from behind and he was suddenly spun around to face his captor. He froze at what he saw. The thing holding him was no monster, it was in fact a large tanned man who was looking at him in concern. As Ichigo started to calm down he realised that the man was not pinning him in a way that caused pain but more to stop Ichigo from hurting himself further._

" _Relax, you're safe."_

 _Ichigo frowned and tried to struggle free once more, his mind still in fight or flight mode, when this didn't work he met his captor's worried gaze, "the monster! You've got to let me go!"_

 _The man shook his head, "you're safe. Ichigo, the hollow is gone."_

" _No! It's right there!" Ichigo jerked his head in the direction he had last seen the monster but his eyes widened in shock as he saw the last of it dissolve into thin air._

" _Huh? Wait…how do you know me?!" he asked frantically, panic starting to rise. Instead of an answer, he was lifted carefully but firmly onto the strangers shoulder and he cried out in protest,_

" _put me down!"_

(End flashback)

Ichigo groaned and let his head fall into his hands. The rest he could remember clearly, including that deranged bucket hat wearing man saying they knew each other before knocking him out.

He jerked his gaze towards the door as it slid open and swore under his breath. The phrase, 'speak of the devil' seemed to lend itself to this situation. The crazy guy had appeared again, this time carrying a tray with what looked to be tea.

"You again?"

The man looked wounded as he closed the door, set the tray down and sat down himself,

"I really don't know who else you'd expect Kurosaki-kun, this is my shop after all. Tea?" Without waiting for an answer, he poured a cup and placed it in front of Ichigo who scowled,

"Skip the pleasantries. You act like you know me, but I sure as hell don't know you."

Urahara, who was in the process of taking a drink, swallowed, put his own cup down and sighed heavily,

"You do know me, you just can't remember me."

Ichigo scoffed and Urahara frowned, "what?"

"I think I'd remember a crazy guy like you geta-bōshi."

At his words, the older man chuckled, "see? You do remember me. Subconsciously anyways. Now, back to the matter at hand. What do you last remember before waking up here at the Shoten?"

"Being attacked. By that weird ass monster dude. Running. Being caught. Then your henchman, or whatever he is showing up and kidnapping me!"

Urahara smiled widely as he waved a white fan seemingly produced from thin air, "think of it as a perfectly timed rescue. Can you remember anything before running from that hollow?"

The teenager frowned, "No…nothing, actually. It's like there wasn't anything before that."

"Hmmm, well that has helped immensely, Kurosaki-kun," The shopkeeper said cheerfully, "You were with the Visoreds yesterday morning and had told me the day before you were coming over here after lunch to train alone. Instead of appearing at 1pm like you said you would, Tessai found you running away from a hollow after he went out for supplies. Therefore, your memory loss must have occurred between 11 am and 2pm, seeing as Tessai-san found you shortly after that," the man was practically beaming at the end of his explanation but it fell flat at Ichigo's look of shock and confusion.

"Well no matter. I'm going to contact Soul Society about hollow appearances in that time frame yesterday and leave you to get some more rest," Urahara stood up and waved over his shoulder as he exited the room, leaving Ichigo alone and even more confused than he was previous to their conversation.

* * *

 **Well. How was the second instalment?**

 **Please review and let me know!**


End file.
